


Drunk in Love

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jealous sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Jon!” she giggled as he bolted the door and stalked towards her, pinning her against the crates of beer in the corner. “What are you doing?”“Claiming you,” he grinned, nipping her ear before descending along her jaw. She laughed, tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck.“Claiming me?” she teased, moaning as his teeth scraped at her throat. “There is nobody here but us!”That was true, Jon had come along to help her set up for opening. However, he was still mad about the handsome blonde who had been flirting with Sansa last night and while he logically knew that she was just being polite and friendly, it had made him jealous as fuck.So, he decided that if he had to watch such displays then he could at least have a smug smile on his face knowing he had fucked her right here.Letter J ((On the) Job) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge (although jealousy also worked itself in there :p)





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Beyonce.

Jon entered the pub with a barely hidden sigh. He hated this place and only ever came in because Theon was the manager and Sansa worked here.

And Sansa loved her job at The Kraken bar. And Jon had to admit, it was convenient, being right across the road from his own flat. Since she started working there, she had spent more nights at his than ever and well, Jon was not about to complain about that!

However, Jon had frowned for more than just the awful singing when Sansa’s friend Margaery had told him of the uniform to the tune of Shania Twain (“tight shirts, _short skirts woooah-oh-oh!)_. Jon had just grumbled that the line was men’s shirts and felt no better for it.

Her ass did look amazing in her little black pencil skirt, he had to admit.

Unfortunately, most of the men in the bar seemed to think so too. And as he waited by the door as she finished wiping down the tables, he saw one patron literally staring down her top. The man nudged his friend, grinning as Sansa turned away to return the cloth to the bar. The man’s grin fell when he caught sight of Jon, arms folded and eyes narrowed upon him.

“Okay, I’m done,” Sansa chimed, waving goodnight to Theon as he started to herd people out of the door.

Jon shifted off the wall, his arm moving to curl around her waist as he pulled her close and placed a kiss to her forehead. He sent another glare over his shoulder for good measure, a sense of pride running through him when the asshole lowered his eyes in surrender.

“Your alpha wolf is showing sweetie,” Sansa teased, her smile widening as Jon scowled and pouted. She patted his cheek outside his door, waiting for him to dig his keys out of his pocket.

“You want a wolf sweetheart,” he asked her, pushing open the door. He pulled her against him, his mouth peppering kisses along her neck. “I’ll give you a wolf.”

***

He could get over some of the guys his own age leering over Sansa. He hated it but it was a bit less bothersome to him. They mostly made asses of themselves trying to get her attention and he always snorted to himself when she shot them down in that special way of hers.

Only Sansa Stark could sound kind and polite while more or less saying “fuck off.”

However, it was the older men that bothered Jon the most. He thought that they should really know better than to openly stare at Sansa’s tits and ass. Most of them were married and while Jon could admit that everyone looked at attractive people, there was a difference between a glance and deliberately dropping something for someone to pick up and then blatantly staring at their ass.

Theon patted his shoulder as he passed behind him to collect glasses.

“You’re scaring my customers away,” he grumbled as he came back, placing the pint glasses on the bar by Jon’s elbow.

“Good,” Jon muttered, still glaring at the group of men standing by the jukebox.

“Sure,” Theon commented, walking back around the other side of the bar once more. “You won’t need to worry about anyone ogling Sansa anymore right enough.”

Jon nodded as he set his drink down. Theon tutted and gave him a smack over the head.

“What the fuck?”

“You won’t have to worry because this place will close down, Sansa will have no job and it will be your fault.”

“You’re being over dramatic.”

“I’ll tell her it was your fault,” Theon warned, pointing a finger so close to Jon’s face, Jon felt he was going cross-eyed.

“Whatever,” Jon mumbled as Sansa sauntered over.

“Am I free to go Theon?” Sansa asked, wrapping her arms around Jon’s shoulders, clasping them together over his chest as she pressed herself against him.

“Yeah, get him the fuck out of here already before I literally kick his ass out of the door,” Theon muttered, waving them both towards the door.

***

Jon agreed that glaring at the customers probably wasn’t the best approach.

But he didn’t think  that Theon would see dragging Sansa into the bar basement as a much better one.

“Jon!” she giggled as he bolted the door and stalked towards her, pinning her against the crates of beer in the corner. “What are you doing?”

“Claiming you,” he grinned, nipping her ear before descending along her jaw. She laughed, tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck.

“Claiming me?” she teased, moaning as his teeth scraped at her throat. “There is nobody here but us!”

That was true, Jon had come along to help her set up for opening. However, he was still mad about the handsome blonde who had been flirting with Sansa last night and while he logically knew that she was just being polite and friendly, it had made him jealous as fuck.

So, he decided that if he had to watch such displays then he could at least have a smug smile on his face knowing he had fucked her right here.

“True,” he agreed, his hands moving up to tangle in her hair. “But I want you to remember me fucking your brains out when they’re flirting with you sweetheart.”

She laughed, the sound trailing into a gasp as he pulled her forward to meet his mouth into a desperate kiss. His hips rutted forward, pinning her harder against the crates and his hands moved from her hair to the hem of her shirt, tugging upwards.

He broke the kiss as her hands joined his, helping him pull the clothing up and over her head. He returned his mouth to the newly exposed skin, the fingers of his right hand spreading out across the skin of her back as the left returned to her hair, pulling strands from her tight braid. Sansa’s nose bumped against his cheek as she nuzzled against him and he reared up to kiss her once more.

“Turn around,” he growled against her lips, his hands returning to her hips. Sansa licked her lips before slowly turning. He pulled her flush against him and pushed forward, wordlessly guiding her to bend over the crates.

An approving growl escaped him as she automatically parted her legs and his hands grabbed at her skirt, pulling the material up and folding it across her back. He leaned over her, nuzzling into the crown of her hair as his fingers traced along the edge of her knickers before sliding beneath the material.

“Wet already?” he teased, placing a kiss to her skin. Sansa whimpered as he stroked slowly, her body trembling with his gentle exploration.

“Always,” she moaned, rutting back against his fingers.

Jon hummed, his fingers finally moving up to rub against her clit, causing Sansa to arch and moan. His free hand slammed down on the crate by her own hands, keeping him steadily hunched over her as he listened to her reactions, watched her fall apart.

“Jon!” she whined, her hand moving to grasp at his wrist, tugging it slowly.

“Yes?” he teased despite knowing full well what she wanted. She huffed, glaring over her shoulder at him as he gave her a grin.

“Dickon wouldn’t keep me waiting,” she sniffed playfully.

“Who the fuck is Dickon?” Jon growled, pausing his movements.

“The blonde man from last night,” she shrugged. “He was very…ooooh! Oh God!”

Jon didn’t let her finish, pushing one and then two fingers inside of her and pumping mercilessly. He moved his other hand down, the palm pressing hard against her until she was writhing and gasping helplessly, her cunt throbbing around his fingers. He smirked at the sudden flow of wetness as it covered his wrist, his lips at her ear once more.

“What were you saying sweetheart?” he murmured, grinning as she gave a soft mewl in response, her chest heaving with her gasps as she recovered from her climax. He moved back, unzipping himself and shoving his jeans and boxers down far enough to free himself.

“My pants are ruined,” she muttered when she felt him tug them away from her. He smirked.

“Shame,” he mused as he lined himself up. “I liked those ones.”

She moaned as he pushed inside of her, his fingers grasping at her hips to tilt them at a better angle. She was still soaking wet from his touch, his cock effortlessly moving inside of her. He grinned as he thought of how she would go back upstairs and put up with all those men who thought that they had a chance, all while his seed dripped from her.

Sansa pushed herself up suddenly, pushing back in desperation and Jon groaned, slamming into her harder. Her hand slipped, shoving a box of peanuts to the floor. Jon cursed, kicking the box to the side and out of the way as he tried to keep the rhythm going. Sansa’s giggle died off into a sharp groan after a particularly deep thrust that had the crates rattling against the wall.

“Oh, oh fuck!” Sansa cried, her hands grasping the edge of the crate desperately as Jon started to move faster still, the crates shaking beneath them.

“Come on sweetheart,” he groaned, his fingers returning to her clit and rubbing in tight, fast circles. Sansa’s body shook, breathless whimpers escaping her as she arched and tensed beneath him. Jon groaned again as she collapsed forward, his hands gripping her hips harder to shove her down on his cock over and over, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

“Fuck!” he moaned, long and deep as he finally tensed and spilled inside of her. Sansa hummed beneath him, her body still boneless from her orgasms. Jon pulled his clothing back up as his eyes suddenly caught sight of the security cameras. “ _Fuck!”_

“What?” Sansa mumbled, pulling her knickers back up and dropping her skirt.

“The cameras,” Jon mumbled, pointing to the corner of the wall. Sansa scoffed, waving a hand.

“They don’t work,” she replied, taking his hand and leading him to the door to go back upstairs. “Theon is down here with a woman every night.”

Jon desperately prayed to whatever Gods there may be that his idea of Theon still going for it regardless of cameras was seriously wrong. 


End file.
